Changing a baby on the go can be a challenging task, especially while away from home. Generally, parents or caregivers may try to find a baby changing station. Baby changing stations typically offer a convenient surface on which a baby can be placed for changing a diaper. Otherwise, changing a diaper in a car or on the ground can be difficult, inconvenient, and/or unhygienic. Additionally, positioning of a diaper bag can be difficult and, due to the angled configuration of many car seats, the positioning of the baby may not be optimal. Further, feces and/or urine could potentially spill onto the car seat. Placing the baby on a ground surface can also be uncomfortable for the baby and inconvenient to the parent or caregiver, as the parent or caregiver usually has to kneel down to change the baby's diaper. Furthermore, current diaper bags do not provide an easy-to-access mechanism that allow quick, easy access to almost all contents in the bag at once.